The present application claims priority to Application No. 101 47 219.6, filed in the Federal Republic of Germany on Sep. 24, 2001, which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference thereto.
The invention relates to a cylinder liner of an internal combustion engine.
A cylinder liner is described in German Published Patent Application No. 40 20 268, which describes the production of a cylinder block of an internal combustion engine, in which a cylinder liner is cast into a crankcase consisting of an aluminum alloy in a die-casting or chill-casting process. In order to achieve an improved connection between the cylinder liner and the surrounding casting material, the outside of the cylinder liner is provided with flutes, angular bumps and the like. Furthermore, in the FIGURE shown therein, the end side of the cylinder liner has a balcony-like edge which is intended to counteract settling of the liner during operation of the engine. However, the undercut of the crankcase, which has to be produced for this purpose and serves as an axial support for the edge, can only be achieved with very great difficulty, at least in the die-casting process, so that in this respect the achievement of reliability in the production of the cylinder block with regard to sufficient mechanical binding of the cylinder liner in the crankcase is very questionable.
Furthermore, during the casting in of the cylinder liner it is problematic that the fusing of the liner to the surrounding casting material only takes place incompletely due to the different casting speeds and temperatures which occur in the longitudinal direction of the cylinder during casting, and the different coefficients of expansion of the liner material and of the crankcase material, with the result that, in a completely undesirable manner, gaps are formed or installation takes place without sufficient binding between the liner and surrounding casting material, in particular precisely where the best possible binding of the liner to the surrounding casting material is necessary, namely in the region of the upper dead center of the cylinder.
Due to the insufficient binding of the liner to the surrounding casting material, the required seal-tightness is absent, which has the consequence of water diffusing from the cooling-water jacket into the oil sump of the crankcase through the interface of liner and surrounding casting material. Furthermore, the heat transfer from the liner to the water chamber is restricted as a result. As a consequence of this, the combustion heat cannot be dissipated to a sufficient extent, which results in engine-damaging scorching of the pistons during operation of the engine. Moreover, the poor binding gives rise to combustion-induced vibrations of the cylinder liner in this region, which causes the liner to continuously knock against the surrounding casting material, which is expressed acoustically in a pinging noise. This causes damage to the liner in the long term.
It is an object of the present invention go provide a cylinder liner to the effect that during casting in of the cylinder liner the best possible binding of the cylinder liner to the surrounding casting material may be achieved.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a cylinder liner as described herein.
The present invention is based on the finding, which may be surprising to the expert, that as complete as possible fusing of the cylinder liner to the surrounding casting material may be of basic importance only in the region of high combustion pressures in the operation of the engine, i.e. in the region of the upper dead center (upper dead center region) of a piston guided in the liner, whereas a metallic joining of the liner to the surrounding casting material may be necessary only in the region following the upper dead center region. Due to the activation layer which is applied to the circumference of the cylinder liner in the region of the upper dead center (upper dead center region), during casting in of the liner in this region a virtually complete fusion of the liner to the surrounding casting material may be achieved. A continuous, metallic binding of the liner to the surrounding casting material is therefore provided by the layer which acts in a manner promoting the binding. As a result, the radially acting forces which are produced during the combustion may be absorbed without damage and the combustion heat may very readily be conducted away to the cooling-water chamber. In addition, the liner is sealed in the surrounding casting material to the desired extent, as a result of which cooling water may not sweat through gaps into the oil sump of the crankcase. In order to avoid settling of the liner,-the latter is arranged with a rough surface following the upper dead center region, with the result that a mechanical joining of the surrounding casting material to the liner takes place, the joining being able readily to absorb the axially acting pressing forces of the reciprocating piston. The liner according to the present invention therefore fulfils the local requirements with respect to the reliable transmission of forces and seal-tightness. The liner is prevented from being caused to oscillate, which leads to it striking against the surrounding casting material and thereby to undesirable noises and possibly to damage of the liner or of the crankcase, by being integrally formed with the surrounding casting material in the upper dead center region.
The present invention is described in greater detail below with reference to an exemplary embodiment illustrated in the drawing.